1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modified underwater diving mask and, more particularly, pertains to positioning a battery operated spotlight between the eye pieces of an underwater diving mask for improved visibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diving masks of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, diving masks of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating underwater areas through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,106 to Sugita discloses a diving mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,451 to Cochran, Jr., discloses a sequential flashing device for personal ornamentation.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,029 to Berenson discloses a dive mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,410 to Barker discloses a diving helmet.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,772 to Fustos discloses an illuminated dive mask.
In this respect, the modified underwater diving mask according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning a battery operated spotlight between the eye pieces of an underwater diving mask for improved visibility.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved modified underwater diving mask which can be used for positioning a battery operated spotlight between the eye pieces of an underwater diving mask for improved visibility. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of diving masks of various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved modified underwater diving mask. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask apparatus and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a new and improved modified underwater diving mask assembly with a battery operated spotlight between the eye pieces of the mask comprising, in combination, a diving mask having a front piece formed of an elastomeric material with a pair of apertures therethrough positionable over the eyes of a wearer. A lens is located within each aperture and a strap is secured to the sides of the front piece for securing the front piece in position adjacent to the eyes of a wearer. The front piece has a recess formed on its exterior surface. A spotlight is located within the recess on the front piece with at least a portion of the recess located between the apertures. A parabolic mirror is located within the recess with a light bulb located within the parabolic mirror and a lens secured within the annular recess adjacent to the front surface of the front piece sealing the bulb and mirror from water. A battery housing is formed in a generally rectilinear configuration and has side, top and bottom walls with an upper surface and a lower surface and at least one side wall. A clip is adapted to be in proximity to the side wall for securement of the housing to an item of apparel of the user. At least one of the side walls has a switch with a button and with a pair of openings and associated rotatable covers for opening in the top wall for the changing of batteries located within the housing. The housing also includes a resilient cover over the button for allowing the button to be depressed by a user while shielding the button from water. An electrical battery wire couples the light bulb and batteries and switch for turning the light on and off in response to the pressing of the button. The wire also includes at least two resilient C-shaped keeper loops secured to the front piece for the passage of the battery wire therethrough.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask which has all the advantages of the prior art diving masks of various designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such diving masks of various designs and configurations economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to position a battery operated spotlight between the eye pieces of an underwater diving mask for improved visibility.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modified underwater diving mask assembly comprising a diving mask having front piece formed of an elastomeric material with a pair of apertures therethrough positionable over the eyes of a wearer. A lens is located within each aperture and a strap is secured to the sides of the front piece, The front piece has a recess formed on its exterior surface. A spotlight is located within the recess on the front piece with at least a portion of the recess located between the apertures. A parabolic mirror is located within the recess with a light bulb located within the parabolic mirror. A lens is secured within the annular recess adjacent to the front surface of the front piece. A battery housing is formed in a generally rectilinear configuration and has side, top and bottom walls with an upper surface and a lower surface and at least one side wall. A clip is adapted to be in proximity to the side wall for securement of the housing to an item of apparel of the user. At least one of the side walls has a switch with a button and with at least one opening and associated rotatable cover for opening in the top wall for the changing of batteries located within the housing. The housing also includes a resilient cover over the button. An electrical battery wire couples the light bulb and batteries and switch for turning the light on and off in response to the pressing of the button.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.